2008
]] '']] '']] '']] Events Theatrical releases Feature films * January 4 - [[One Missed Call|''One Missed Call]] * January 11 - The Bucket List * February 1 - Over Her Dead Body * February 8 - ''Fool's Gold'' * February 22 - Be Kind Rewind * February 29 - Semi-Pro * March 7 - 10,000 B.C. and Snow Angels * March 14 - ''Broken Angel'' and Funny Games * March 28 - Run Fatboy Run * April 11 - ''Chaos Theory'' * April 25 - Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay * May 9 - Speed Racer * May 30 - Sex and the City * June 6 - Mongol * June 20 - ''Get Smart'' * July 11 - Journey to the Center of the Earth * July 18 - The Dark Knight * August 6 - ''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2'' * August 15 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars * September 12 - Towelhead and The Women * September 19 - Appaloosa * September 26 - Nights in Rodanthe * October 10 - Body of Lies * October 24 - Pride and Glory * October 31 - RocknRolla * November 26 - Four Christmases * December 17 - Yes Man * December 19 - Slumdog Millionaire * December 25 - The Curious Case of Benjamin Button Television Comics Reprint collections Video games DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 1 - Shoot 'Em Up *January 15 **''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown: Remastered Deluxe Edition'' **''Mr. Woodcock'' *January 29 **''The Invasion'' **''Rocket Science'' *February 5 **''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' **''The Brave One'' *February 12 **''Introducing the Dwights'' **''No Reservations'' *February 19 **''In the Valley of Elah'' **''It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown: Remastered Deluxe Edition'' **''Michael Clayton'' **''Rendition'' *February 26 **''Silk'' **''The Smurfs: Season One, Volume 1'' *March 4 - Horton Hears a Who!: Deluxe Edition *March 11 **''August Rush'' **''Nancy Drew'' *March 18 **''I Am Legend'' **''Love in the Time of Cholera'' **''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show: The Complete Series'' *March 25 - Pu-239 *April 8 **''The 11th Hour'' **''Sharkwater'' *April 22 **''One Missed Call'' **''The Orphanage'' *April 29 **''The Red Balloon'' **''The Golden Compass'' *May 6 **''Over Her Dead Body'' **''P.S. I Love You'' *May 20 - The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume 1 *June 3 **''Mama's Boy'' **''Semi-Pro'' **''Wild West Comedy Show: 30 Days and 30 Nights – Hollywood to the Heartland'' *June 10 **''The Bucket List'' **''Fool's Gold'' *June 17 **''Be Kind Rewind'' **''Chaos Theory'' **''Fool's Gold'' *June 24 - 10,000 B.C. *July 29 **''Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay'' **''Lost Boys: The Tribe'' **''Freakazoid!: The Complete Season 1'' **''Tiny Toon Adventures: Season 1, Volume 1'' *September 16 **''Another Cinderella Story'' **''Beetlejuice: 20th Anniversary Deluxe Edition'' **''Risky Business: 25th Anniversary Deluxe Edition'' **''Snow Angels'' **''Speed Racer'' *September 23 **''L.A. Confidential'' **''Run Fatboy Run'' **''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' **''Sex and the City'' *October 7 **''A Charlie Brown Christmas: Remastered Deluxe Edition'' **''A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving: Remastered Deluxe Edition'' **''Watership Down: Special Edition'' **''You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown: Remastered Deluxe Edition'' **''The Smurfs: Season One, Volume 2'' *October 14 - Mongol *October 28 **''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' **''Kit Kittredge: An American Girl'' **''The Polar Express: Presented in 3-D'' *November 4 **''Get Smart'' **''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' *November 11 **''The Clique'' **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *November 18 - ''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2'' *November 25 - Fred Claus *December 2 - Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *December 9 **''The Dark Knight'' **''The Mask'' *December 19 - The Women *December 30 - Towelhead Theme parks * May 15 - The Dark Knight Coaster opens at Six Flags Great Adventure * May 21 - The Dark Knight Coaster opens at Six Flags Great America. * December 26 - ''Hollywood Stunt Driver'''' ''opens at Warner Bros. Movie World. Books Character debuts *May 9 - Speed Racer, Trixie, Racer X, Pops Racer, Mrs. Racer, Spritle Racer, Chim Chim, Sparky, Inspector Detector, Taejo Togokahn, Horuko Togokahn, Minx, Cruncher Block, Arnold Royalton, Ben Burns, Jack "Cannonball" Taylor, Mr. Musha, Tetsua Togokahn, Snake Oiler People Births Deaths * January 22 - Heath Ledger (actor) * July 22 - Greg Burson Category:2008 Category:Years Category:Timeline